darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Court Cases J4-J14
Republic Case J4 - In Re Quantin On Wed Oct 08 17:32:02 2008, Justice Bail Organa has made the following judgment: . . . this being meets the requirement established by the Court. . . therefore, in light of ancient custom, eternal precedent, and the foundational role of the Jedi as the willing cornerstone of this Republic for over a thousand generations. . . this being's status falls under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Council for disposition. Republic Case J5 - In Re von Mourn On Fri Oct 10 12:28:06 2008, Justice Bail Organa has made the following judgment: . . . the integrity of the Senate and the public's confidence. . . the authority of the Court over the Senate. . . the law presented here today supports the Plaintiff. The Supreme Court sets aside the Superior Court's ruling. Graf von Mourn is free to exercise his duties as a Senator of the Republic. . . Republic Case J6 - In Re Republic Case 39380 On Sun Oct 12 15:44:14 2008, Justice Bail Organa has made the following judgment: . . . based on precedents offered. . . the Supreme Court decides . . . Republic Case 39380 is not totally mutually exclusive with Republic Case 43788. . . 43788 takes precedence over 39380 only where it specifically conflicts with 39380. . . no Republic Case is to be considered in supersession unless it is made so by succeeding laws or all of its points are made so by succeeeding laws, collectively or individually. . . Republic Case J7 - Tills v. Grike On Sun Oct 12 18:23:59 2008, Justice Bail Organa has made the following judgment: . . . the summary judgment of the Supreme Court. . . the defendent is Endonomous of all charges. . . the Court sentences him to one month probation and orders him to pay a ten thousand credit fine. Republic Case J8 - L'hnnar v. von Mourn On Wed Oct 15 12:34:44 2008, Justice Bail Organa has made the following judgment: . . . The Court accepts the plea agreement and recognizes Graf von Mourn is Endonomous of a violation of Republic Case 37020, the Preservation of Innocents Act. . . sentences Graf von Mourn to two months probation. . . make a ten thousand credit donation to the Jedi Knights. . . resign his seat in the Republic Senate and refrain from accepting a seat in the Republic Senate... forever. Republic Case J9 - Legal Challenge of Law 36182 On Fri Dec 05 19:46:06 2008, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: This court was brought into session in order to hear a case presented to it by Chairman Meena Tills of Mon Calamari. Chairman Tills has presented this court with more than enough precedence, experience and competency to render judgment in this case. Due to computer glitches that existed during the passion of Republic Law 36782, entitled the Public Office Integrity Bill, this motion was passed and some of the amendments were not, but have been transcribed into Republic Law forever. As a result of this, the very essence of our laws has been compromised because of poor logistical handling of the transfer of data into the legal databanks. Due to this fact, I render my judgment as follows; Republic Law 36782 is hereby found to be an illegal bill due to the lack of ingreity within the law. As such, I am ordering that Republic Law 36782 be stricken from existence and all effects of the law be rendered moot. If the Senate wishes to enter a new motion with the correct amendments and pass it, then this court will be pleased to enforce it. However, until such time, the law is repealed by the Supreme Court of the Republic effective immediately, sine die. Republic Case J10 - Republic Glyphs On Tue Dec 09 14:18:26 2008, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: As the protection of artifacts on Coruscant is a job that is given to the Supreme Justice as a leader of Coruscant, I hereby declare that all access to the ancient Glyphs that are stored on Coruscant within the Palace, is hereby revoked. This judgment shall remain in effect for a period of two years or until such time as a judgment is rendered otherwise. The power that the teachings of the glyphs may offer someone is far too great at a time such as this. Republic Case J11 - Obi-Wan Kenobi Case On Thu Jan 01 21:49:29 2009, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: As the Republic military has found one of it's members to be in potential violation of Republic Law, and as Alistair Bellamy has approached the Supreme Court of the Republic and agreed to take the position of lead prosecutor, this court orders the following to take place; :1. Alistair Bellamy is to be paid 50,000 credits from the Republic Treasury, and 25,000 credits from the Coruscant Treasury at the conclusion of the trial for his position as Lead Prosecutor on this case. :2. Alistair Bellamy is hereby granted full access to all Republic files from all Republic branches, including intelligence, on Zilana Luce, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anneke Kitaran and the entire affair that transpired on, around and over Coruscant. :3. Alistair Bellamy shall have access to all information, evidence and other documentation that pertains to the affair in question that is held in any Republic agency's databanks. :4. As the event in question did not occur while Obi-Wan Kenobi was acting as a Jedi, but instead happened whilst he was acting as the Marshall of the Republic Guard, this court finds that Obi-Wan Kenobi shall stand trial should the Lead Prosecutor find it necessary to proceed. :5. The Supreme Court of the Republic orders that any and all peoples that are to be questioned by the Lead Prosecutor, or any member of his team that is registered with the Supreme Justice, shall cooperate or shall be charged with obstruction of justice and possibly other charges. These orders shall remain in effect until such time as the Lead Prosecutor declines to file charges, or until such time as Obi-Wan Kenobi is held accountable for his actions in a court of law, should that route become necessary. Republic Case J12 - Will of Raephus Khan On Fri Jan 09 13:22:24 2009, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: Presented before the Supreme Court of the Republic was the will of Raephus Khan. I order the following to take place; 1. All material possessions that belonged to Raephus Khan at the time of his passing are hearby changed in ownership to his adopted daughter, Felicia Khan. This includes, but is not limited to, any credits or monies, residences, and ships. This order is made effective of this date and time. Republic Case J13 Aldog v. Felicia Khan On Mon Jan 26 11:26:24 2009, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: Due to the lack of evidence and case information provided to the Supreme Court of the Republic, I have decided to rule this case Heteronomous. Republic Case J14 Monroe v. Dawnrunner On Mon Jan 26 11:32:12 2009, Justice Sho'lar Vreeth has made the following judgment: Due to the client of Senator Alistair Bellamy, one Jasmine Monroe, having passed away as per Republic records, I have decided that the case of harassment against Jana Dawnrunner is hereby judged as Heteronomous due to the lack of need of a different judgment. Category:Republic Law